Zoo Tycoon (Xbox)
Zoo Tycoon is a new game published by Microsoft.It's being developped by the studio 'Frontier Developments', It will be released for the Xbox 360 and Xbox One. It contains over 101 animal species for the One version, and 65 animals on the 360. You will also be able to make your own character. You can customize your character by picking different clothings and facial features. A new addition to the game is a small vehicle, which you can drive in your zoo and you are now also able to socially interact with the animals.The game will be out in stores November 22, 2013 for Xbox One and Xbox 360. It is possible to play Zoo Tycoon using Kinect and also possibly play the game entirely by using your controller. Zoo Tycoon has maps of four square kilomiters on xbox one, the Xbox 360 maps are 50 % smaller. An another new addition is playing multiplayer, you are able by using the cloud to build your zoo with up to three friends. However with the Xbox 360 version of the game you can only play singleplayer. Zoo Tycoon will have 1080p on Xbox One. Confirmed Animals #Asiatic lion #West African lion #Transvaal lion #Masai lion #Barbary lion #Congo lion #Katanga lion #Bengal tiger #Sumatran tiger #Siberian tiger #Indochinese tiger #Malayan tiger #South China tiger #Grizzly bear #Kodiak bear #Himalayan brown bear #Tibetan blue bear #Syrian brown bear #Gobi bear #Black bear #Kermode bear #Polar bear #Cinnamon bear #Glacier bear #Formosan bear #Himalayan black bear #African bush elephant #African forest elephant #Indian elephant #Sri lankan elephant #Sumatran elephant #Bornean elephant #Southern white rhino #South western black rhino #Northern white rhino #Eastern black rhino #South central black rhino #Indian rhino #Javan rhino #Sumatran rhino #Hippo #Reticulated giraffe #Masai giraffe #West African giraffe #Angolan giraffe #Rothschild giraffe #South African giraffe #Thornicroft giraffe #Kordofan giraffe #Nubian giraffe #Addax #Lowland bongo #Gemsbok #Nyala #Roan antelope #Topi antelope #Sable antelope #Scimitar Oryx #Bushbuck #Pronghorn #Central chimpanzee #Western chimpanzee #Nigeria-Cameroon chimpanzee #Eastern chimpanzee #Bonobo #Ring-tailed lemur #Red lemur #Black ruffed lemur #Red ruffed lemur #Black capuchin #Goldon-bellied capuchin #Tufted capuchin #White-headed capuchin #Binturong #Red panda #Brown-throated three-toed sloth #Pale-throated three-toed sloth #White-tailed mongoose #Banded mongoose #Fossa #Meerkat #Lesser Antillean iguana #Green iguana #Reticulated python #Boa constrictor #Yellow anaconda #Komodo dragon #Nile monitor #Perentie lizard #Galapagos giant tortoise #Greater flamingo #Lesser flamingo #American flamingo #Indian peafowl #Green peafowl #Blue and yellow macaw #Great green macaw #Military macaw #Blue throated macaw #Scarlet macaw #Hyacinth macaw Community Challenges Microsoft hinted at plans about in-game updates to release in reference to real world events. Designed to raise player awareness of the state of the enviroment and animals on our world. These in-game updates to real life events will lead to in-game challenges players can participate in. Often designed by the Frontier team in partnership with groups such as the assosiation of zoo's and aquariums. If players meet these real life related challanges, Microsoft will be putting money aside for donations to help conservation efforts. Gamemodes Zoo Tycoon will have three different game modes, first of all the freefall mode, wich is basicly creative mode. In this mode you will have infinet money so you can build the most beautifull zoo that you can and fill it out with animals you love. Then there's the challenge mode, in this mode you will get small challenges ever 10 to 15 minutes. By completing those challenges you get achievements. Also there is a full campaign, as hardcore as it gets. It takes around 15 hours to get trough it, you also have to manage tightly what's going on in the zoo. Zoopedia The Zoopedia shall make a return in this new game. The information in the new zoopedia will be provided by National Geographic. Zoopedia is essentily a factbook for animals. Which you can use to look up any animal you can have. You can find information in the zoopedia where animals live, how the live, what the like, some funfacts and habitat maps. Also the zoopedia contains information how endagered different animal species are. Retailers The Xbox One edition of the game will only be sold at Walmart in the United States. In Walmart it will be a timed exclusive for the periode between 22 november to 31 january. What happens after this period is not yet know, because Microsoft hasn't given any details about this. However you can always buy the game online in the Microsoft store or using Xbox Live. This way you will get the download version, without the box. The Xbox 360 version of the game will be sold at normal retailers just like most other games. However, if you want you can download the Xbox 360 version using Xbox Live. Confirmed Biomes *Savannah *Tropical Rainforest *Alpine *Tundra *Grassland *Temperate Forest Media http://www.ign.com/videos/2013/08/20/zoo-tycoon-demo-gamescom-2013 http://www.amazon.es/gp/mpd/permalink/m3SRLK09GBFQUX/ref=ent_fb_link http://www.shacknews.com/game/zoo-tycoon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hvOYoWFsOw http://www.ign.com/videos/2013/11/06/creating-a-lion-habitat-zoo-tycoon http://www.vg247.com/2013/11/07/zoo-tycoon-xbox-ones-animal-list-revealed-in-full/ Images ZooTycoon3 2.jpg|African Lion ZooTycoon3 3.jpg|White Rhinoceros ZooTycoon3.JPG|Common Chimpanzee zoo_tycoon_lemur.jpg|Lemur and Logo ZooTycoon3 1.jpg|African Elephant image_308457_fit_940.jpg|Bengal Tiger image_308461_fit_620.jpg|West African Giraffe image_308455_fit_620.jpg|Keeper and a Lemur image_308460_fit_620.jpg|Bird's eye view of park image_308459_fit_620.jpg|Asian Elephant image_308458_fit_620.jpg|Chimpanzee image_308456_fit_620.jpg|Bird's eye view of the park zootycoon_xb1_shot7_final_27871.png|Meerkats zootycoon_xb1_shot8_final_27871.png|Asian Elephant zootycoon_xb1_shot4_final_27871.png|Galapagos Great Tortoises 606c1c94-de33-4503-84bb-f2be847a2a91.jpg|Zoo Entrance Fdb16a98-0af4-4e17-9bac-9a62cc86cf38.jpg|Small car Videos File:Zoo Tycoon E3 2013 Announcement Trailer|Announcement Trailer File:Zoo Tycoon Demo - Gamescom 2013|Gamescom 2013 Demo File:Creating A Lion Habitat - Zoo Tycoon|Creating a Lion Habitat Category:Official games Category:2013 Category:Zoo Tycoon Category:Zoo Tycoon (2013 Xbox Game) Category:Games